


Fairytail Kids Character Profiles

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU characters, Fairytail, Next Generation, Other, With pictures, characters I created - Freeform, fairytail kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: I'm just posting this for my Fairytail: Next Generation series stories.  While ages in the stories may not match the profiles, this way you'll have a reference to who the characters are, who their parents may be, etc.  I will probably edit this here and there as well as I expand upon their profiles, give more detailed descriptions, etc.  I also have commissioned pictures being worked on of each character that have been added on here :)





	1. Profiles

**Natsu & Lucy Dragneel’s kids: **

 

 **Nashi Layla Dragneel** (fraternal twin w/Ryuu)

Sex- Female

Age- 16

Hair color- pink (dark salmon)

Hair type/style- straight, shoulder or mid back length

Eye color- blue (sky)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder (Red)

Clothing- more Tom boyish, occasional skirts but rare as in when her mother makes her wear them, oversized sweats, form fitting tops

Magic- (For 4th Gen Slayer stories) Multi- dragon slayer types, favors fire dragon.  (Most stories- Fire Slayer)

Personality- feisty like father

Crush- Arashi Fullbuster

 

 **Ryuu** (Dragon) **Koichi** (Shining Prince) **Dragneel** (fraternal twin w/Nashi)

Sex- Male

Age- 16

Hair color- blonde (golden)

Hair type/style- short spiked, similar to fathers but shorter along the sides not buzzed but yeah, higher on top

Eye color- purplish red (plum purple)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder (Red)

Clothing- attire like his father

Magic- (For 4th Gen Slayer stories) Multi-slayer types, favors black dragon. (Most stories- Fire Slayer)

Personality- feisty like father, but not as feisty as Nashi when she gets going

Crush- Akiko Dreyar

 

 **Lani** (sky in Hawaiian) **Miyako** (night sky) **Dragneel**

Sex- Female

Age- 11

Hair color- pink (dark salmon), maybe with a few blonde highlights around the face or in the bangs

Hair type/style- semi wavy, length past the waist

Eye color- light purple (amethyst purple)

Guild Mark location- Right shoulder blade (Purple)

Clothing- girly girl, skirts, cute but nothing skin showy, pastel colors

Magic- (For 4th Gen Slayer stories) Multi-slayer types & Celestial Spirits, favors celestial/elemental dragon. (Most stories- Fire Slayer/Celestial).  She’s stronger than her siblings but has yet to learn to harness her full potential.

Personality- like mother

Crush- Azurite Fernandez

 

**Gray & Juvia Fullbuster’s kids: **

 

 **Arashi** (storm) **Silver Fullbuster**

        Nickname- Storm

Sex- Male

Age- 16

Hair color- black (onyx)

Hair type/style- spiked, similar to fathers

Eye color- dark blue (midnight blue)

Guild Mark location- Left torso, over heart (Dark Blue)

Clothing- dresses similar to his father, stylish yet casual. Doesn’t have the stripping habit but often walks around shirtless.

Magic- Ice Devil & Water Mage

Personality- mix of mother and father, cool and calm like the dad but is quicker to let his feelings show through.

Crush- Nashi Dragneel

 

 **Nieve** (snow in Spanish) **Chinami** (Thousand Waves) **Fullbuster**

        Nickname- Snow

Sex- Female

Age-12

Hair color- blue (azure)

Hair type/style- slightly wavy, length to mid back

Eye color- dark blue (midnight blue)

Guild Mark location- Left wrist (White)

Clothing- a little tom boyish, similar to Nashi but more skirts

Magic- Water mage

Personality- like father

Crush- Caspian Bastia

 

**Levy & Gajeel Redfox’s kids: **

 

 **Chieko** (wise child) **Alelo** (language in Hawaiian) **Redfox**

        Nickname- Alelo

Sex- Female

Age- 16

Hair color- light brown (caramel)

Hair type/style- messy wavy, shoulder length

Eye color-red (crimson)

Guild Mark location- Right shoulder blade (Pink)

Clothing- mothers style, cute but simple

Magic- Iron dragon slayer, dabbles in Script magic

Personality- like mother, she doesn’t like metal showing through her skin like her father or brother

Crush- Logan Bastia

 

 **Sage Tatsuo** (dragon man) **Redfox**

Sex- Male

Age- 15

Hair color- blue (Persian blue)

Hair type/style- straight, waist length but keeps in a high pony tail

Eye color- red (crimson)

Guild Mark location- Left side of neck (Black)

Clothing- a little punkish, blacks, darker colors, slacks, t-shirts

Magic- Iron dragon slayer

Personality- just like father, got flat metal studs (similar to what’s over Gajeels brows) put in his upper chest when he turned 15, laid out like a permanent necklace.

Crush- Isla Dreyar

 

 **Jayden Fumio** (scholarly child) **Redfox**

        Nickname- Jay

Sex- Male

Age- 10

Hair color- blue (Persian blue)

Hair type/style- straight, short cropped 

Eye color- dark brown (dark chocolate)

Guild Mark location- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- a little geeky

Magic- Script magic/ Enchanter

Personality- like mother

Crush- Tora Eucliffe

 

**Mirajane & Laxus Dreyar’s kids: **

 

 **Akiko** (bright child) **Rita Dreyar**

        Nickname- Tempest

Sex- Female

Age-15

Hair color- blonde (canary yellow)

Hair type/style- waist length long wavy

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Over her heart (Dark Blue) 

Clothing- girly girl but prefers clothes that aren’t too binding or get in the way during a fight.  Will pick shorts or skorts (skirt/shorts) over a full skirt, doesn’t mind cropped tops.

Magic- Take Over/ Demon power

Personality- like father, but feistier like his young and dumb days. 

Crush- Ryuu Dragneel

 

 **Isla Hitomi** (beautiful eyes) **Dreyar**

Sex- Female

Age- 13

Hair color- blonde (canary yellow)

Hair type/style- short, think like the singer Pink

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Right back of hand (Purple)

Clothing- girly punkish, pleated skirts, tank tops, heeled boots

Magic- Demon/Lightening Dragon slayer

Personality- like father

Crush- Sage Redfox

        Secret Crush- Ryuu Dragneel

 

 **Raiden** (lightening god) **Ash Dreyar**

Sex- Male

Age- 11

Hair color- white (winter white)

Hair type- short spiked

Eye color- gray (slate gray w/orange flecks)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder blade (Gold)

Clothing- like father, baggy slacks, t-shirts or open button tops

Magic- Lightening dragon slayer

Personality- like mother

Crush- Amethyst Fernandez

 

**Erza & Jellal Fernandez’s kids:**

 

 **Andesine Takeshi** (warrior) **Fernandez** (identical twin w/Azurite everything except hair color)

        Nickname- Andy

Sex- Male

Age- 13

Hair color- red (scarlet)

Hair type- straight short like fathers

Eye color- dark brown (mocha)

Guild Mark location- Left forearm (Dark Blue)

Clothing- typical teen, t-shirts, cargo pants to hide his blades in

Magic- Requip/Weapons mage, favors staff & throwing blades

Personality- like mother, cool but a quicker temper than his twin

Crush- Midori Strauss

 

 **Azurite Hitoshi** (even-tempered) **Fernandez** (identical twin w/Andesine everything except hair color)

        Nickname- Azzi

Sex- Male

Age- 13

Hair color- medium/dark blue (sapphire)

Hair type- straight, long waist length kept tied back

Eye color- dark brown (mocha)

Guild Mark location- Right forearm (Dark Red)

Clothing- typical teen, t-shirts, slacks

Magic- Requip/ Weapons mage, favors swords

Personality- like father, cool, calmer demeanor

Crush- Lani Dragneel

 

 **Amethyst Hayami** (rare unusual beauty) **Fernandez**

        Nickname- Amy

Sex- Female

Age- 11

Hair color- medium purple (violet)

Hair type- straight, long

Eye color- light brown w/green flakes (hazel)

Guild Mark location- Right hand (Purple) 

Clothing- total girly girl, skirts, dresses,  heels

Magic- Heavenly Body magic/Elemental magic

Personality- like father, quieter, but strong aura

Crush- Raiden Dreyar

 

**Wendy & Romeo Conbolt’s kids: **

 

 **Zemira Kiyoko** (clarity) **Conbolt**

Sex- Female

Age- 6

Hair color- bluish purple (mauve)

Hair type- straight waist length

Eye color- dark brown (chocolate)

Guild Mark location- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- girly, mother keeps her in cute outfits

Magic- Sky Dragon slayer, Fire magic

Personality- like father

Crush- Phoenix Groh (later)

 

**Lyon & Meredy Bastia’s kids: **

**Logan Nobuo** (faithful man) **Bastia**

Sex- Male

Age- 15

Hair color- pale blue (powder blue)

Hair type- wavy cropped

Eye color- black/dark gray (coal)

Guild Mark location (Lamia Scale)- Left forearm (Teal Blue)

Clothing- softer or simpler style of clothing, t-shirt, slacks or shorts

Magic- Maguilty lost magic

Personality- friendly, gets along with anyone

Crush- Chieko Redfox

 

 **Caspian Kori** (ice) **Bastia**

      Nickname- Kori

Sex- Male

Age- 12

Hair color- light pink

Hair type- spiky short

Eye color- dark green (Emerald green)

Guild Mark location (Lamia Scale)- Right chest closer to shoulder (Dark Blue)

Clothing- stylish teenager, like to wear whatever’s in fashion at the time.

Magic- Ice mage

Personality- like father, cool, a little standoffish at first meeting. 

Crush- Nieve Fullbuster

 

**Rogue & Yukino Cheney’s kids: **

**Ryland Kage** (shadow) **Cheney**

Sex- Male

Age- 11

Hair color- black (midnight)

Hair type- long waist length, tied back

Eye color- medium brown (cinnamon)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Left lower back (Black)

Clothing- Gothic, darker, baggy shirts and pants

Magic- Shadow dragon slayer

Personality- quiet, calmer, calculating, really wants tattoos but parents said not till he was 16.

Crush- Mari Eucliffe (later)

 

 **Sora** (sky) **Rowan Cheney**

Sex- Female

Age- 8

Hair color- light blue (powder blue)

Hair type- slight wavy, shoulder length

Eye color- red (crimson)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- a little geeky, shorts, t-shirts, shoes, nothing flashy, doesn’t like skirts or dresses.

Magic- Shadow dragon slayer, Celestial Spirit mage

Personality- friendly but reserved

Crush- Orion Strauss (later)

**Sting & Lisanna Eucliffe’s Kids: **

 

 **Tora** (tiger) **Noely Eucliffe**

Sex- Female

Age- 10

Hair color- white (winter)

Hair type- shoulder length straight

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Right wrist (Yellow)

Clothing- tom boyish, likes shorts over skirts, hates dresses, t-shirts over crop tops

Magic- Take Over magic

Personality- gets along with most people

Crush- Jayden Redfox

 

 **Mari** (rebelliousness **) Imogen Eucliffe**

      Nickname- Imo

Sex- Female

Age- 8

Hair color- blonde (golden)

Hair type- waist length, slight wave, likes pigtails

Eye color- dark blue (sapphire)

Guild Mark location (Sabertooth)- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- stylish punk, pleated skirts, more trendy now.  Tank tops & heeled boots (later)

Magic- White dragon slayer, dabbles in Take Over magic

Personality- confident, smart, but feisty

Crush- Ryland Cheney (later)

 

**Elfman & Evergreen Strauss’ kids:**

**Midori** (green/nature) **Azalea Strauss**

      Nickname- Lea

Sex- Female

Age- 11

Hair color- light brown (caramel)

Hair type- wavy mid-back length

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Left shoulder (Green)

Clothing- tom boyish, likes shorts over skirts, not a fan of dresses, t-shirts over crop tops

Magic- Eye magic, Fairy magic, Take Over magic

Personality- quiet but friendly

Crush- Andesine Fernandez

 

 **Orion Iwao** (stone man) **Strauss**

Sex- Male

Age- 7

Hair color- light brown (caramel)

Hair type- short cropped

Eye color- light blue (baby blue)

Guild Mark location- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- like father, slacks or cargo pants, t-shirts

Magic- Take Over magic, Letter magic

Personality- friendly, very loyal to his family and friends

Crush- Sora Cheney (later)

 

**Cana & Mest Gryder: **

 

 **Phoenix Masumi** (true lucidity) **Gryder**

Sex- Male

Age-7

Hair color- dark brown (dark chocolate)

Hair type- short spiked

Eye color- dark purple (eggplant)

Guild Mark location- Doesn’t have one yet

Clothing- stylish, mother likes to dress him in popular styles

Magic- Card magic, Memory magic, Teleportation

Personality- friendly once he gets to know you

Crush- Zemira Conbolt (later)


	2. Nashi Layla Dragneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	3. Ryuu Koichi Dragneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	4. Lani Miyako Dragneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	5. Arashi Silver Fullbuster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	6. Nieve Chinami Fullbuster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	7. Chieko Alelo Redfox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	8. Sage Tatsuo Redfox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	9. Jayden Fumio Redfox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	10. Akiko Rita Dreyar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	11. Isla Hitomi Dreyar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	12. Raiden Ash Dreyar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	13. Amethyst Hayami Fernandez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	14. Andesine Takeshi & Azurite Hitoshi Fernandez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> identical twins of Erza & Jellal in everything but hair color
> 
> Andesine (red hair), Azurite (blue hair)
> 
> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	15. Zemira Kiyoko Conbolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


	16. Logan Nobuo Bastia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist is Chiire on Tumblr, she’s amazing! Commissioned by me


End file.
